


重慶森林

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	重慶森林

　　情侣吵架基本没有隔夜仇，有的话打一炮就好了，不能的话就打两炮。

　　不过异地恋的小情侣麻烦了点，毕竟隔空炮就没那么大作用，要言归于好巩固感情还是面对面来得靠谱。

　　易烊千玺一早就上了飞机，下飞机又转高铁，总算在中午时到达山城，整个人还懵懵的没怎么睡醒，也怪不得他选这么早班的飞机，因为王俊凯今天收工早，答应要先给易烊千玺下碗小面。

　　本来是想直接去王俊凯家，但身边又带着工作人员，大白天明目张胆侵门踏户实在不妥，只得先去订好的酒店房间待着，否则见了王女士分分钟暴露自己童养媳的身分那多不好意思啊。

　　不过才刚进去没多久，瘫在沙发上的小祖宗就抖着腿有些按捺不住，用眼神瞟了好几次一旁魁梧的壮汉，胖虎被盯得受不了，白眼一翻，「至于吗，人都没来呢就要赶我走。」

　　「怕你不识相。」小祖宗哼哼两声，抖着腿抠着裤子膝盖上破洞毛边，心里想着等等见着人了要说啥，是先让他下跪道歉还是下跪道歉或者是下跪道歉呢。

　　还没想好跪榴莲还是跪键盘，门铃就叮咚叮咚响。

　　易烊千玺跟胖虎对视一眼，抬抬下巴让开门。

　　王俊凯进门就直奔沙发上的人，一屁股坐下往易烊千玺身边蹭，眼看着手搂腰上了嘴也快怼嘴上了，两人才忽然想起什么似的齐齐抬头看向胖虎。

　　「得得得，」胖虎捂着眼，「我下楼去餐厅吃饭行吧。」临出门前还不忘再来个回马枪，硬是把黏在一起的小情侣吓得激灵，「要不要给你们带点生蚝龙虾海胆上来啊？」

　　「妈哟，带个球，快出去！」王俊凯急吼吼赶人，这都十天半个月没见小对象了，争分夺秒都不要浪费好吧。

　　室内安静下来，小朋友才想起他家前辈好像还有啥事没做啥话没说呢，双手插胸捞过抱枕夹在怀中，大有点哼哼哼小公举的娇样，小下巴一抬，躲过王俊凯黏糊上来的嘴，「嘛呢。」

　　「千玺啊，」王俊凯像只黏人的大狗扑上去把人紧紧抱住，前些日子那些小打小闹小争小吵，全都是建立在没看见人还能把持住的前提下，这会儿见到奶呼呼软绵绵肥嘟嘟的小羊崽，还要啥面子哦，「易易，宝宝，小朋友──」

　　王俊凯捏住易烊千玺白皙的后脖子，噘嘴凑上去亲了口他的脸颊，笑嘻嘻露出虎牙，「我错了，不该凶你，易哥大人有大量，原谅我好不啦？」

　　都说王俊凯拿易烊千玺撒娇没辄，易烊千玺对王俊凯每次装萌卖傻还不是也忍不了几分钟呢，看着那张脸笑出折子，虎牙亮晶晶的，桃花眼都弯成弦月勾勾，易烊千玺抿着的嘴角上扬了几秒，又赶紧把它压回去，「不好！」

　　王俊凯也不泄气，搂着人又黏糊糊啾了口，「哥下面给你吃，你还气啊。」

　　易烊千玺视线上下打量了会儿王俊凯，勾起嘴角，「哪儿的下面啊。」

　　「小朋友想吃哪的哥哥就给吃哪的。」王俊凯抓住易烊千玺藏在衣袖里的小爪子，拉过来按在下面，「要不哥哥现在喂你？」

　　「想什么呢，」易烊千玺轻推了把王俊凯，手指揪着他的手臂拧拧扭扭，「就知道欺负小孩儿。」

　　「哎宝宝，」王俊凯被拧疼了也不敢躲，任由易烊千玺在他身上抓抓拉拉，最后攒住易烊千玺，一根根扣住他白皙修长的手指，十指交握，「别气了，我们和好吧，我还想送你生日礼物。」

　　易烊千玺漂亮的琥珀眸凝视着王俊凯，看起来水汪汪的，思考了一会儿才点点头，「好吧，但我是看在礼物的份上。」

　　王俊凯哪管他是看在什么的份上，小朋友高兴就行，抱着人又不肯撒手，含住圆润粉红的唇珠，又舔又啃，易烊千玺乖乖张嘴，小舌尖探出来迎接，湿热黏糊的纠缠，虎牙嗑上软嫩的嘴唇，易烊千玺忽然伸出爪子戳戳王俊凯的肩，拉开两人距离，微噘着嘴似是抱怨：「你亲小力点儿啊，晚上还上台呢。」

　　软软绵绵的声音一点威胁力都没有，王俊凯搂着易烊千玺的后腰，将人往自己怀里带，「管他呢，就上去两分钟谁会发现。」

　　易烊千玺晕乎乎的想大家都会发现，粉丝眼睛都自带显微镜的，身体却也顺从，自动自发蹭进王俊凯怀里，往人腿上坐，尽可能增大肌肤接触面积，坐上去后双手自然环住王俊凯的脖子，低头跟他接吻。

　　王俊凯揽着人，松垮的毛衣把小朋友捂得暖洋洋的，手从衣襬探进去摸到的温热肌肤光滑又黏手，沾上掌心就不愿撤离，摸索着腰间软肉，掐了两把，易烊千玺轻哼一声，浑身都软了。

　　「宝宝，你真胖啦。」王俊凯时不时上线的直男本色实在没眼力见，边摸边亲，本意只是想说胖了真好呀又白又嫩身体健康，听在易烊千玺耳里就不乐意了，抓住王俊凯的手不让摸，「说谁胖呢！」

　　王‧直男‧作死‧俊凯还在傻乐，「宝宝你腹肌好像消了点，抱起来更软了。」王女士晚上见了易烊千玺肯定也开心，养都养不胖的小猴子这会儿又白又嫩，脸颊圆圆，看起来多水灵的小肥羊美娃子啊。

　　易烊千玺揪住王俊凯的肚皮，使劲一拧，「你才这辈子都长不出腹肌。」

　　王俊凯疼得倒抽气，抬手就是往易烊千玺屁股上拍，这一拍不得了，又圆又翘的小屁股长肉了，软软弹弹，多拍了两下就改为捏捏揉揉，嘴上含糊地哄人说好好好我没腹肌，宝宝腹肌最硬最帅，下手却一点儿也不含糊，揉着揉着倒是把两人都给摸硬了。

　　王俊凯解开易烊千玺的裤头，双手沿着腰线往后伸，掌心恰好探进底裤直接盖在两团滑溜的肌肤上，圆翘的臀肉手感极佳，王俊凯抓着乱揉了几把，硬着的裆止不住往上顶。

　　易烊千玺仰起脑袋方便王俊凯的唇舌从他嘴上滑过下颚溜过喉结，在他颈窝舔舔咬咬，凹着腰撅着臀扭动着往前蹭，「前面也摸摸啊哥。」

　　小情侣小别胜新婚，差点在沙发就把活儿做全，无奈手边没有做案辅助工具，亲亲摸摸撸撸，王俊凯呼着热气咬着易烊千玺透红的耳尖，小朋友的裤子被退到膝窝，两腿柔软的弯曲在胸前，两瓣奶白的团子里夹着哥哥尺寸热度都惊人的东西，感觉入口处频频被擦过，又湿又黏糊，好痒。

　　王俊凯压着人拱拱推推捏捏，做了个半套，两人都气喘呼呼意犹未尽。

　　被蹭得久了，易烊千玺也有些憋不住，边摸着自己边发出邀请，红着漂亮勾人的眼尾，水汪汪的看着王俊凯，「怎么不给我下面吃嘛……」

　　沙哑软糯的声音含在嘴里，王俊凯看他那白嫩脸颊委屈的微嘟着，心都软了一半，顿觉口干舌燥，「小朋友乖哈，回家再吃。」

　　小朋友挺不乖的，扭了扭又伸手去抓那卡在自己屁股中间的还没消软的器物，「为什么啊，这儿还能洗澡。」

　　除了没润滑跟套，酒店沐浴设备一应齐全，哪儿不能了呢，还非要等回家。

　　王俊凯真是没辙，易烊千玺一举一动都能随便勾得他魂不守舍，尤其太长时间没见，小黏人精撒娇磨人的功力日益见长，鼓着脸颊好委屈，嘴里喊着哥哥我想你，这么多天你不想我，是不是在外面有别的小朋友。

　　哪能有啊！王俊凯憋不住，干脆把这位仅此易家的小朋友给扒光，转移阵地到浴室，满足小朋友的要求，看是要吃上面还吃下面，哪里都给他喂得饱饱的。

 

***

 

　　胖虎收到小祖宗的微信说可以上来了已经是两个多小时之后，可怜他硬是在餐厅里坐着，楞是从午饭末班车吃到了下午茶供应时间，被服务员倒了好几次水疯狂明示暗示。

　　「唷，您这衣服厉害啊，还会自己长出高领。」胖虎一进门就见王俊凯在给易烊千玺吹头发，那位被人伺候的小祖宗抱着枕头坐在那昏昏欲睡，脸颊看起来比刚才红润了不只一个色阶，连眼尾都还泛着淡粉色，本来只套了件毛衣，这下里面还加了高领。

　　「哪有您厉害啊，XL能穿成XS的效果？」易烊千玺眼皮刚抬嘴还没开，他家男朋友就先帮他怼了回去，小朋友满意闭眼继续享受前辈的吹头服务，说起来剃过寸头后到现在也长出了几公分，吹没多久就干了。

　　「您厉害您厉害。」胖虎好汉不跟狗男男斗，随便敷衍两声，「差不多该出发去会场了啊。」

　　王俊凯拿过外套把还发懵的小羊崽包好了，戴上帽子口罩遮住他明显滋润的脸蛋，拍拍他的小屁股，「走，咱到后台再睡哈宝宝。」

　　胖虎翻了个巨大白眼，没完没了呢这是，巨婴啊。

 

***

 

　　到了场馆两人在后台休息室找到今天的寿星，聊了两句寿星就被召唤去做最后一遍的现场彩排，休息室瞬间冷清不少，剩化妆师姊姊留着给他们上妆，王俊凯念叨着随便画画就好，刷子扫在脸上的感觉特别烦人，眉心忍不住要拧起，扭头却见小朋友乖乖让人化妆，整个人晕乎乎的像是在冒着可爱气泡，王俊凯忽然觉得化妆不无聊了。

　　等妆发好了，休息室也没了闲杂人等，两人往沙发上一窝，易烊千玺顺势缩成一团，脑袋枕在王俊凯肩上，前辈抓过外套盖住他，看见他曲起的腿露出膝盖那片白嫩嫩肌肤，又要啰嗦，「天气这么冷还穿破裤。」

　　「哎呀别烦。」易烊千玺抓住王俊凯盖在他膝头的手，嘟囔着，「我困。」

　　「好好好。」王俊凯给他掖好了外套，脖子以下都遮住，侧过头看靠在自己肩膀的小脸蛋儿，长长的睫毛乖顺地搭在眼睑撒下一排阴影，呼吸匀称下粉嫩的嘴唇微嘟着，涂着层润唇膏看起来美味诱人，王俊凯看着看着，整颗心脏像灌了热呼呼的糖浆，把所有甜蜜腌渍心头。

　　能跟易烊千玺这样安静地待着，太好了。

　　等到胖虎拎着热腾腾的外卖进来，就看见王俊凯单手滑着手机，另一手在外套地遮掩下也不知干啥，一旁的易烊千玺倒是睡到嘴巴开开，口水都快流出来。

　　「吃饭了！」胖虎瓮声瓮气地喊到，睡得正酣的小朋友猛然惊醒，外套被震到滑落，胖虎这才看见原来小祖宗是抓着王俊凯的手当抱枕躺呢，噫，秀恩爱辣眼睛。

　　易烊千玺咂巴着嘴，顺势把嘴角疑似快流出来的口水抹在他哥衣袖上，眼神还带着呆滞，看起来下一秒就能轻易被人拐走。

　　王俊凯怪罪的眼神看着胖虎，明显是嫌他对小朋友不够温言温语，把食物一个个拆开推到易烊千玺面前让他选，「宝宝要吃小面还是抄手？这还有烤串儿。」

　　「嗯，」易烊千玺抠抠脸颊，还想放空，但食物的香味让他感觉到稍早被顶着戳着又掏空的肚子在叫嚣，「都要。」

　　「好嘞，」王俊凯先拿起根烤串，讲道理外卖送到手上这东西也不烫嘴，但王俊凯还是在肉串上吹了又吹，才递到易烊千玺嘴边，「啊，小心烫。」

　　「哇重庆这风水宝地儿啊，来了这返老还童，一个个都是巨婴！」胖虎看到他俩腻歪成这样真是白眼都懒得翻，吃个饭至于吗至于吗至于吗？

　　易烊千玺咬了口肉细嚼慢咽，小脸颊鼓鼓的，一点也不把胖虎的嘲讽当回事，吃完一口又张嘴，王俊凯倒是乐在其中，给他宝宝投食。

　　这小仓鼠一样鼓鼓的脸颊，又白又软，谁不爱看呢。

 

***

 

　　易烊千玺吃饱睡好，站上升降机时还软绵绵得发懵，王俊凯趁灯光暗下，迅速牵过他的手，在他脸颊啵了一口，易烊千玺嗔怪的瞥他一眼，还没来得及说什么，舞台就给升上去了。

　　这哥们儿上台手脚是老实了，眼神跟嘴角却很失控，频频往易烊千玺的方向看，憋不住笑的样子让易烊千玺看了好想问他，哥您脸抽筋不？

　　王俊凯本人倒是无所顾忌，对着小朋友又看又笑，连拍个合照也要同款站姿，越过同事头顶直直看向易烊千玺，单是侧脸也好满足。

　　草草结束送礼祝福，两人转身下台的步伐轻快笑谈愉悦，王俊凯甩甩手上的车钥匙，得意地对易烊千玺抬抬下颚，「走，秋名山车神带你兜风。」

　　天气冷，王俊凯先去发动引擎热车，没几分钟后易烊千玺也穿着外套出了馆场，周围粉丝一片尖叫像是没传入他耳里一样，满心只想着这光明正大坐王俊凯副驾的感觉怎么特别爽呢。

　　走起路来小羊蹄都雀跃得快飞起，飘飘然蹦跳着拉开副驾车门，车里暖气都给开好了，王俊凯还是握了握他藏在袖子里的手，「冷不？」

　　「哪儿这么娇弱啊！」易烊千玺抽回手，系上安全带，瞄了眼王俊凯开着的导航界面，「去哪吃啊？」

　　「带你吃火锅去！表哥在那等了。」王俊凯打档转方向盘的动作行云流水，跟着两辆保母车后驶出停车场，甩开粉丝的镜头目光后易烊千玺也不低着脑袋了，两只腿不安分地抬起缩在椅面，嘴里哼着歌。

　　「这样危险。」王俊凯是一点也不心疼自己百万大奔被踩脏，倒是担心这小祖宗一不注意把腿折了，伸手握住纤细骨感的小羊腿往下放，「坐好啊宝宝。」

　　「你不是开车很稳吗？」易烊千玺又把腿缩上来，「别把我摔了。」

　　「易烊千玺。」在安全问题上王俊凯就挺有原则，眼神直视前方注意路况，语气却沉了下来。

　　「啊──老人家好啰嗦。」易烊千玺嘴上嚷嚷，却还是乖乖把腿放下，整只羊北京瘫在座椅上，生无可恋，「没人权，还说要兜风，坐姿也要管。」

　　王俊凯趁等红灯时空出手捏捏小朋友的后颈，「乖。」

 

***

 

　　带小对象找表哥吃饭，大家也都熟悉，表哥边吃边跟易烊千玺分享前几天去玩密室逃脱的趣闻，小朋友在外面乖的呢，俩小梨涡就没收起来过，乖乖嚼着食物听表哥讲，不时一起取笑一下王俊凯小时候多虎。

　　王俊凯忙着给他家小朋友涮肉涮菜，全是鸳鸯锅清淡的那边，表哥看了好意提醒，「重庆火锅辣才够味！」

　　王俊凯嫌弃地瞪他一眼，「你不懂。」

　　「没事儿，这也好吃。」易烊千玺微笑着点头，小爪子却在桌子底下拧了把王俊凯的大腿肉，嘴里还含着食物的人疼得抽气，没怎么嚼就把东西吞下了。

　　「咳咳咳！」抓过水杯喝了几口顺顺嗓子，却觉得不对劲，「我去，好像鱼刺卡着了。」

　　「啊？」罪魁祸首怯怯地收回小手，担心地看向王俊凯，「没事吧哥？」完蛋，闯祸了。

　　「哎没事没事！」王俊凯看易烊千玺一脸无辜地眨巴着水汪汪的琥珀眼，哪舍得骂人啊，全当自己不小心眼瞎嘴残吃鱼不挑刺了。

　　结果鱼刺在喉咙，一路哽回了家，王俊凯想着不愿浪费跟易烊千玺相处的时间，不予理会，两人轮流洗了澡，这都要躺床上了，卡在喉间的鱼刺安静后存在感突升，易烊千玺看他哥脸都皱成一团，推推他肩膀，「要不去医院看看？」

　　王俊凯盘腿坐在床边，张着嘴，「你先给我看看。」

　　「我哪儿看得懂啊！」易烊千玺说归说，还是拿着手机开了手电筒往他嘴里照，东瞧西瞧啥也瞧不出，沉吟了一会儿，「小虎牙挺漂亮。」

　　「哎！」王俊凯捏捏易烊千玺的手，「没你小兔牙漂亮。」

　　易烊千玺笑了，戳戳王俊凯额头，「去医院吧。」

　　王俊凯看着洗完澡香香软软的小对象，心里万分不甘愿，捞过易烊千玺的腰按着人又乱亲了一通，「你先睡，等我回来。」

　　「哦。」易烊千玺挠挠脸颊，让王俊凯快去快回。

　　大半夜上医院自然是不能拉上易烊千玺的，王俊凯找表哥陪他去挂号，在被拍照和要签名时也没拒绝，心里想着赶紧搞定赶紧回家，折腾一趟来回快两小时才好，王俊凯推开家门时客厅只留了一盏灯，整个安安静静的。

　　蹑手蹑脚溜进自己的房间，床上一个棉被包鼓鼓的，露出半颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，王俊凯怕身上的寒气冷到易烊千玺，又去冲个热水澡才摸上床钻进被窝，从后面搂住暖呼呼的小朋友，易烊千玺迷迷糊糊，感觉到背后体温，转过身面对王俊凯，睡眼惺忪，「还疼吗？」

　　「疼，要易易亲亲才会好。」

　　易烊千玺犯困时总是特别懵特别乖，闻言双手揪着王俊凯的衣领，嘟起嘴在他唇上碰了碰，「好了吗？」

　　软软的声音、软软的嘴唇，都像猫爪一样挠在王俊凯胸口，自然是追吻上去，含住软绵绵的唇瓣，又吸又舔，放在齿间轻啃，舌尖扫过唇缝齿列，探入湿热的口腔，侧过脸把人搂紧，方便更密切的唇舌交缠，湿漉漉的接吻声回荡在安静的室内，易烊千玺本就迷糊，被吻到像抽空口中氧气，整个人更绵软更乖顺，抓着王俊凯哼咛。

　　那点小猫般的声响惹得王俊凯更急切索求，翻身把人压在床上，借着橘黄的床头灯把易烊千玺湿润的双眸看出了几分诱惑惹人怜爱，被摁在床铺里的人没挣扎，手臂缠上王俊凯的脖子，乖巧地蹭蹭王俊凯贴在自己颊边的掌心，悄声问：「要做吗？」

　　做啊，当然要做。

　　下午草草解决不过是点滴在荒漠上的小雨水，尝了甜头更让人饥渴难耐，王俊凯欺身向前卡进易烊千玺腿间，手从睡衣下摆摸进，温热的肌肤透着沐浴过后的奶香，被体温蒸散的香气随着他的动作溢出，王俊凯埋首在他耳边舔舔咬咬，手从细腰腹肌往上滑到胸口，两指弯曲拮住乳尖，轻轻拉扯。

　　「嗯……」易烊千玺还是那副任人摆布的模样，软呼呼的细声呻吟，带着气泡感的酥麻声线让人特别想欺负。

　　王俊凯卷起他的衣服，整片白皙的肌肤裸露出来，腰肢纤细腹肌诱人胸膛起伏，王俊凯舔咬上奶白如玉的腰身，舌尖扫过小肚脐，惹得易烊千玺弓起腰惊呼：「痒──」

　　王俊凯把缩成小虾米的易烊千玺摊开，改成力道重了许多的揉捏，掐在他腰上爱不释手，接着扣住裤头一把连同底裤都扯下，易烊千玺配合抬起腿方便脱裤子，王俊凯把他扒光后顺道也把自己脱得一乾二净，再次贴上来两具躯体亲密无阻，肌肤的纹理和身体的温度相互摩擦。

　　在被窝里待久了，猛然接触到空气是有些冷，易烊千玺轻哼，手脚盘上王俊凯贴得更紧，借着他双腿分开夹在自己腰侧的动作，王俊凯顺手就从温润的腰侧往下摸，捏捏滑溜的臀部，手指戳往腿间褶皱。

　　那里软得不象话，被摸了后更是收缩着，王俊凯迫不及待把指尖放进去，挤开软肉接触到湿润滑溜，王俊凯惊喜却不意外，爱怜地舔吻易烊千玺的耳垂，「真的在等我啊。」

　　易烊千玺瞇着眼，感受在体内戳弄捣乱的手指，嘴里发出没什么意义的低吟，「啊、洗澡的时候……就弄了。」半垂着的眼帘轻抬，望着王俊凯，浅色的双眸里头波光流转，晶莹剔透，声音拖得绵长暗哑，「哥哥让我好等──」

　　王俊凯是真受不了他这副娇媚样，勾得他心惊胆战，深怕一不注意跌进小妖精的盘丝洞，牢牢黏住无法自拔。

　　「宝宝，」手指在里面又撑又转，戳上某处后成功让易烊千玺惊喘出声，王俊凯凑上前贴着他的唇，边亲边说，「嘘，爸妈在隔壁呢。」

　　话是这么说，到了这境地王俊凯自然不可能停手，从枕头下摸出保险套，单手拎着用嘴斯开，将里头的润滑成分挤在手上，抹在易烊千玺的臀缝，更顺利地戳入三根手指。

　　「嗯、轻……轻点儿。」易烊千玺咬着下唇，感觉到王俊凯的手撑开软嫩的穴口，在里面戳插着，频频蹭过前列腺，力度却如隔靴搔痒，越弄越空虚。

　　易烊千玺扭着臀，手从王俊凯肩头往下滑，掌心揉按上他的胸肌、又往下摸去，滑过隐约成形的腹肌线条，指尖撩过髋骨旁人鱼线，顺着握住那根粗热硬物，套弄两下，拿过剩余的套子拆开替他戴上，嘴里软糯绵甜地用气音说着：「哥哥快进来。」

　　王俊凯收到邀请，便用拇指扳开穴口旁的软肉，沾上润滑液的臀肉滑溜溜的，使了点劲才没脱手，白皙软嫩的小屁股被掐出红痕，王俊凯挺着勃起的粗硬阴茎，将前端顶在入口，盯着那处，一点点桶入。眼见狭小湿热的皱褶不断收缩，冠状前端最粗的那圈刚挤进，就感受到易烊千玺双腿肌肉紧绷，发出难耐的呼气呻吟。

　　「忍住啊宝宝。」王俊凯凑近咬了口易烊千玺的唇珠，低声提醒，接着用力往内顶，粗长的性器猛的整根没入，易烊千玺浑身绷紧，瞠大眼，喉间被刺激得擅自跑出嗯啊叫喊，甜腻的声音传入耳膜，易烊千玺连忙将自己的嘴摀着，双眼含泪看向王俊凯，像在控诉他的突然闯进。

　　王俊凯无辜地回望他，手在他白嫩的大腿内侧来回抚摸，不多时又轻轻往内挺，「是你让我进去的……」

　　易烊千玺瞋了他一眼，抬脚踩在王俊凯腿上，怪罪地用脚趾拧他，王俊凯不把这点皮肉疼放在眼里，亮着虎牙握住那只作怪的小腿，抓起脚踝在白皙突出的踝骨处落下一吻，吸吮两下，留下个嫣红的印子。

　　细瘦骨感的脚脖子握在手心，就像拿捏住了小羊的脆弱，心底泛起的掌控欲让王俊凯更兴奋了，抓住易烊千玺的小腿扯开抬得高高的，股间全暴露出来，更方便他挺进。

　　湿热的软肉紧紧夹着粗热的凶物，王俊凯一低头就见到自己狰狞着鼓胀的性器寸寸埋入，连茎身上浮起的脉络一同被绞缩着的入口吞吃进去，周围滑滑黏黏的被润滑液摩擦得晶亮。

　　「呜……」易烊千玺眉心轻蹙，一会儿弓起上半身想看看被狠狠捣弄的那处怎么样了，一会儿又被顶得无力、双眸含水盯着王俊凯瞧，整个脑袋都有些发麻。

　　木制的床架在两人的动作下嘎吱作响，在静谧的夜晚里格外刺耳，易烊千玺憋着声音呜呜呀呀，生怕紧抿的唇缝流露出呻吟，而真正让他羞耻的却是身下床板的声音，彷佛能透过墙壁穿透整间屋子，王俊凯每顶一下就能听见床架「喀吱」一声，「呜、哥哥……小力点儿……」

　　「嘘嘘嘘……」王俊凯往前压低身子，顺手将易烊千玺的双腿架在胳膊上，柔软的身体被折起，臀部更贴近王俊凯腰胯了，「宝贝，小点声，不然妈妈要来敲门了。」

　　易烊千玺被顶得脑袋都快怼到床头板，枕头被挤得变形，身下频频撞击的力度让他皱着脸有些难受，耳边太多稀稀簌簌了，易烊千玺摀着嘴极力想掩盖其中一种，但软软糯糯的呻吟呜咽还是随着王俊凯挺腰的动作从指缝溢出。

　　在长辈眼皮子下偷情的感觉，特别刺激。

　　别样的羞耻感以及怕被发现的惊惧紧张，让易烊千玺整个人神经紧绷着，浑身发热，肌肤上涔着层薄汗，白皙下透着粉红，在幽暗的灯光下随着晃动闪烁着光影，奶白的腰肢像抹了蜜般可口。

　　王俊凯低头在他肩窝啃啃咬咬，挺着腰胯往深处抽插，硕大的前端频繁研磨过前列腺，酸麻得让人腰软，易烊千玺自己遮着嘴也累了，更别说好几次被戳到晕头转向，又疼又爽，手指忙着抓抠底下被单，哪有闲暇再遮掩声音。

　　又一个使劲操入，粗大的肉刃像是贪得无厌的猛兽，硬要闯到最深处标记地盘，易烊千玺眼里泪花闪闪，咬着下唇却憋不住声音，被这一顶喊叫出声，沙哑中带着甜腻。

　　王俊凯抬手就摀住他的嘴，「宝宝不乖，说好要忍住。」

　　易烊千玺晕乎乎的想，哪能忍住，你那儿那么大，还尽是往让人全身酥麻瘫软的地儿捅。

　　王俊凯一手压在易烊千玺嘴上，另一手却扳开他雪白软嫩的臀肉，让穴口更加暴露在空气中，嫣红的软滑肉壁不断被挤压，猛烈往内顶撞的姿态和拍击在臀部的囊袋，让易烊千玺有种对方想把整副性器都塞进来的错觉，呜咽地扭着臀，不知是该逃离还是迎合。

　　王俊凯被他这沈溺情欲中的姿态和殷红双眼惹得气息粗重，红着眼腰杆一刻不停地往内肏干，易烊千玺本来就瘦，平坦的腹部随着他仰起脖子、凹着腰的动作又延展得更长，顶进内部的性器尺寸巨大，每每捅进，下腹部便能看见一个突起。

　　也多亏易烊千玺最近吃得多，长了点肉，顶进去的形状不似以往那么明显凸出，让王俊凯罪恶感少了些，免得每次看见被顶弄得撑起弧度的小肚皮，都深怕把他的宝贝捅坏了。

　　「嗯……」体内敏感的那处不断被辗压而过，一波波堆栈而起的麻痒热流从腹腔内扩散开来，手指脚尖都能感受到那阵酥麻的快意，易烊千玺蜷曲着脚趾，弓着脚背，双手扯拉着王俊凯的肩膀，嘴里的呻吟都带着哭腔，绷着身躯，嘴被手掌压着鼻子呼吸都有些吃力。

　易烊千玺轻晃着脑袋挣扎，王俊凯边摀着他边握住他濒临射精的性器撸弄，双重的刺激下那股热流憋不住，易烊千玺眼角垂挂着泪珠，半睁着眼呜咽、尖叫，终究是颤抖着射了出来，沾染上两人的腹部，从体内麻至头顶脚尖的浪潮余波还在作祟，易烊千玺绷着的身体却跟着放松下来，只剩股间的敏感软肉不断收缩绞紧，王俊凯松开他的嘴，低头吻他，双手抓着他的胯骨使劲猛肏，打桩似的狠狠往内抽插，最后深深埋入射了出来。

　　王俊凯射精后便整个人抱住他，身体的重量压了上来，易烊千玺能感受到对方喘着粗气的鼻息喷洒在自己颈窝，抬手搂住王俊凯，揉揉他的脑袋，两人自然都还没平复下来，全身又黏又热，却都懒得动弹。

　　王俊凯那儿还没完全软下来，也不肯退出，双手不安分地在柔韧的腰肢上摸索，易烊千玺双腿还瘫在两侧，勉强抬起一腿用脚跟踢踢王俊凯，「起开，好重。」

　　「我想抱着你嘛。」王俊凯死皮赖脸地环住易烊千玺，借着床头灯光仔细描摹易烊千玺的脸孔，情潮过后的晕红泛滥，湿亮的美丽凤眸饱含春意，一眼万年。

　　第一次在这房间内同床共枕的场景王俊凯还记得。

　　那个小小的小豆丁，总是安静不多言，给他一副耳机他能隔绝全世界，那会儿公司需要很多练习，小朋友放学了就自己拎着小书包飞来重庆，作为大哥的他当然要尽到照顾的责任，领着易烊千玺就回了自个儿家。

　　两个小孩儿也没什么顾忌，床铺大小還很从容，躺在同张床准备就寝，王俊凯正想把灯全关了，便被易烊千玺扯住衣角，期期艾艾地小声说，「小凯，我怕黑。」

　　那个总是把房间整得黑漆漆的小朋友，对他说他怕黑。

　　王俊凯内心的小戰士挺身而出，翻出之前妈妈买给他的皮卡丘小夜灯又爬回床上，搭着易烊千玺的肩膀说：「没事别怕，哥在这。」

　　抵足而眠几回下来，都是小男孩，感情自然越发亲密无间，倒是住了两天后，王俊凯发现易烊千玺的内裤还扔在洗衣间里，大声嚷嚷：「千玺你内裤怎不洗哦！」

　　易烊千玺窘迫地挠挠脸颊，小声说，「我不会。」

　　王俊凯一听，瞪大眼不可思议，「嗨呀有啥子好不会，你拿脸盆放进去搓啷个不会？」

　　易烊千玺抿着嘴也不说话，一张粉扑扑的小脸憋着，直盯着他瞧，王俊凯马上败下阵来，「好好好我帮你洗。」

　　时日推移，两个少年一起玩耍一起长大，感情也变了质，他俩第一次在这张床上干点什么暗戳戳的勾当的场景他也没忘。

　　闭上眼依稀能看到那个白白软软的小朋友，红着脸握住他的模样。完事儿王俊凯脸也燥红，但特别爽特别兴奋，内心有什么呼之欲出，揪着易烊千玺在他脸上亲了几口，易烊千玺小心翼翼地抬眼看他，问说互相帮忙还要亲的吗。

　　王俊凯那时刚上高中，在学校里接收到「课外知识」的日子总归比他长，男同学间相互玩闹该知道的都知道了，王俊凯傻兮兮露出两颗小虎牙，桃花眼都瞇成一条缝，「要的，当然要亲，我们耍朋友嘛。」

　　「王俊凯，」易烊千玺懒洋洋地开口，嗓音里还带着沙哑慵懒，「想什么呢？这都能走神。」

　　王俊凯嘿嘿傻笑，「没啊宝宝，我在想你第一次在我房间帮我撸的时候，好可爱。」

　　易烊千玺斜眼过去，「变态，我告你诱奸未成年。」

　　「不算啊我俩那时候都未成年呢！」

　　「那我现在告你搞未成年。」

　　「好嘞，那我得多搞几次，剩十天了，搞到赚到。」

　　易烊千玺缩成一球，故意掐着嗓音娇滴滴地小声尖叫，「哥哥不要──」

　　王俊凯扑上去，摸上他腰间的痒痒肉，又挠又搔，易烊千玺笑得上气不接下气，最后压着声音求饶，生怕动静太大惊扰到隔壁长辈。

　　王俊凯听了好几声软呼呼的哥哥，心满意足抱住易烊千玺又吧唧几口，「宝宝，我问你啊……咱俩那时候，你怎么想的啊？」

　　小时候吧，王俊凯认清自己对易烊千玺的喜爱之情早就从兄友弟恭升华成你情我爱，仗着那股子虎劲儿把人追到手，但易烊千玺从躲到害羞到反过来撩他，中间的变化他也看得雾里云烟。

　　「嗯？我在想……」易烊千玺盯着王俊凯看，尾音拖得长长的，勾得人心痒难耐，嘴边梨涡忽然就凹陷下去，笑容挑衅意味深长，「哥哥真大！」

　　「诶！」王俊凯抓住易烊千玺朝他下边摸的小爪子，「你这小不正经的。」说是这样说，虎牙却按耐不住出来打招呼，桃花眼弯弯。

　　面对王俊凯笑容满面的逼问，易烊千玺朝他吐了吐舌头，「才不告诉你呢。」

 

　　那时候他想的是，哥哥笑起来好傻啊，哥哥对我真好，要怎样才能让哥哥一辈子对我好。


End file.
